Premium Protection
by creamyfilling
Summary: [Sam/Puck] Sam finds himself in jail, and in need of protection. His cell mate Puck is more than happy to help, for a price.


****Characters/Pairing:** **Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman. Sam/Puck.**  
**Rating:** **NC-17.**  
**Kinks:** **dubcon, oral, size kink, rough sex, cumplay, bareback.****  
******Prompts:** ****_Sam gets sent to jail for prostitution - he's under 18 and was doing it to help his family, but got screwed by the system. On his first day, he's introduced to his cellmate: big, bad, ripped king of the yard, Puckzilla. Puck's got a sick body and a badass reputation, but he's got a soft spot for a scared little twink, so he promises he'll protect Sam... as long as Sam pays him right. To seal the deal, Sam sucks Puck's huge cock, thinking blowjobs are all he'll have to do (they are the furthest he'd ever gone in his rentboy career), but Puck cheefully assures Sam that Puckzilla gets what he wants, and what he wants is Sam's tight ass all day every day. True to his word, Puck protects Sam from all the scary gang-bangers and neo-nazis, and that night when the lights go out, he produces some mysteriously-acquired lube and proceeds to fuck Sam like a stallion. Sam's really reluctant and humiliated, and scared by Puck's big dick and strength, but Puck doesn't intend to hurt Sam - he's just cheerfully determined to fuck Sam. Sam's really overwhelmed, but it doesn't hurt exactly, and after a while he's horrified to realise that he's getting off on it, and as soon as he comes with Puck holding him down grunting about what a tight little bitch Sam is and fucking him hard in the ass, Sam knows he's Puck's bitch now and there's no going back..  
_

**Notes: **Another fill I did for someone as part of an exchange. Check out my LJ if you're interested in doing one. Enjoy.

* * *

Sam is too pretty for jail.

That was his first thought when the judge read out his sentence. It's what his customers used to say to him before he left them. _'Be careful out there, baby,'_ they'd coo, zipping up their pants and patting him on the head for a job well done. '_You're just too pretty to go to jail._'

It's what he hears one of the guards laugh to another guard as he hands him off for his cavity search. It's what runs through his head when he's told to bend over and feels the red hot burn of humiliation as he's entered with unforgiving fingers.

"Who have they got him in with?" the second guard asks his buddy as they wait for the man to finish inspecting Sam.

"Puckerman."

"That's good," he hears. "Pretty boy won't last a day in there by himself."

Sam tunes the rest of it out, squeezing his eyes shut to stop his tears from falling as his naked body is poked and prodded, feeling more exposed than he ever did working as a prostitute.

'_You're in prison,'_ he mentally scolds himself. _'There's no crying in prison!'_

Finally, he's cleared, and the man hands him his jumpsuit, waiting until Sam slips it on before sending him back over to the guard and whispering something to him. The man nods and tugs Sam out of the room, pushing him down a dark hallway that slowly starts to get nosier the further down they go.

Sam doesn't make eye contact with any of the other inmates they pass, instead listening intently to everything the guard tells him. The man walks him around the compound, showing him all the rooms he'll grow accustomed to over the next sixty days, explaining all the rules he's to follow.

"Who's Puckerman?" Sam finally asks as he's led towards the kitchen.

"What?" the guard grunts, surprised to hear Sam speaking for the first time since they started the tour.

Sam clears his throat, risking a glance at the man. "Earlier, I heard you talking to that other guard. He said it was good I was in with him?"

"Oh, right," the guard nods in recognition. "He's your cellmate."

"And that's good?"

The man nods. "He likes twinks like you," he tells him casually, and Sam feels his cheeks burn at his words. It's what his customers always used to call him. The guard watches the way this kid blushes at just a word and shakes his head, taking pity on him. "Look kid, it's hard in here. A little thing like you, you're gonna need all the protection you can get. And Puckerman? He'll protect you. So whatever it costs you, it'll be worth it. Trust me, I've seen a lot of shit in here."

Sam always does whatever it takes. It's what landed him a sixty day jail sentence for prostitution, and if it'll help him survive that sentence, than he'll do it again. "T-Thanks."

"Come on," the guard grunts, breaking the moment and slipping back into his act of indifference. He tugs on Sam's arm extra hard, dragging him out of the room. "Time to go to your cell."

* * *

Turns out that Puckerman likes to be called Puck or Puckzilla. That's pretty much the only thing he says to Sam the first night, and that's more than okay with him.

The only other thing Sam knows about Puck is that he's _huge_. Like, probably the most ripped guy Sam has ever seen in real life. And he's covered in tattoos and has a mo-hawk and is basically also the scariest guy Sam has ever met. He can tell on first glance that his cellmate is probably the king of the yard around here – or at least he hopes he is, because he really doesn't want to meet anyone that could possibly be more intimidating than Puck.

* * *

Puck doesn't really say anything to Sam until two days later, when he comes back to their cell holding his side, sporting a bleeding nose and the beginnings of a black eye.

"What happened to you?"

Surprised Puck is actually talking to him, Sam winces as he touches the sore spot under his eye and slumps down on his bed. "Got cornered in the bathroom. Apparently I took the last of the Cool Ranch Doritos at lunch."

Puck sucks his teeth and he sits up in his own bed, watching his cellmate try to clean himself up. He observes the younger boy silently for a few moments before he finally takes pity on him and gets up, grabbing a few tissues from his hidden stash and kneeling in front of him. "Here, let me. You're just making it worse."

Sam freezes when he feels Puck grab hold of his chin, but is too scared to do anything but let the man angle his head back and dab at his nose. He swallows thickly, trying to stop his hands from shaking.

Puck notices though, and can't help but chuckle at how scared this kid obviously is of him. "Relax, I'm not going to hurt you," he mumbles, swiping the tissue and seeing the bleeding has stopped before tossing it into the trash and lowering Sam's head again to inspect his eye. "You're definitely gonna have a shiner. You should talk to Tiny in the kitchen later, tell him Puck sent you. He'll give you some ice for that."

"T-Thanks," Sam says softly, not sure what else to do. He's not so much scared of Puck anymore, but he's still uncomfortable.

Puck nods and lets his face go, pushing himself back to his feet and moving back to sit on his own bed across from him, still regarding the boy thoughtfully. He's cute, _really_ cute, and just his type. He's got a soft spot for a scared little twink. "I can help with that, you know?" Sam's head snaps up at Puck's words and he looks at him in confusion. "So that doesn't happen again."

"Oh," Sam replies, realizing what Puck is talking about. He remembers the conversation he had with the guard the other night, the advice he gave him, and it makes his tummy feel funny. He swallows and sits up a little bit straighter, daring to meet Puck's eyes. "You mean like, you'd protect me?"

Puck nods, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "For a price."

Sam immediately knows what he's suggesting. He's never been super smart, but he's worked as a prostitute for long enough to know when he's being propositioned. He doesn't even think twice before he carefully pushes himself off his bed and drops to his knees in front of Puck. He sucked cock to take care of his family, he'll do it to take care of himself, too.

Puck is surprised by just how willing Sam is, but he doesn't complain. Instead, he just lets out a laugh and starts eagerly undoing the front of his jumpsuit until he can pull his cock free, shifting his ass to the edge of the bed and closer to Sam's face, spreading his legs for Sam to kneel between.

Sam's eyes widen at the sight, Puck's cock in perfect proportion to the rest of his massive frame, but he doesn't hesitate, doesn't even think about it, just wraps his hand around Puck's half hard cock and strokes it, pumping his fist a few times before lowering his head and taking him into his mouth.

"Oh _fuck_," Puck hisses the second his cock is enveloped in warmth, his hips bucking towards Sam involuntarily. He expected the boy to be timid, to be sloppy, like all the other twinks he's had in here, but Sam is working him with expertise. This kid has _definitely_ sucked cock before. "Fuck, yeah, just like that, blondie."

Sam moves on autopilot, his eyes closed and his head down, like Puck is any other customer to be serviced. He follows his regular routine, the one he's honed over time, guaranteed to get any guy off within minutes. The faster he gets it done, the better.

He focuses on the tip first, swirling his tongue around the bulbous head, sucking hard as he teases Puck's slit and slurps up the precum already dripping from him, before he continues on, carefully taking more of Puck's length into his mouth.

As big as Sam's mouth is, Puck's cock is bigger, and he struggles to get even half way down before his head is poking the back of his throat. He hollows out his cheeks and swallows around him, determined to show Puck that he can take it. Sam bobs up and down before pulling back with a wet pop, replacing his warm mouth with a skilled hand as he catches his breath, making sure Puck's cock gets the attention it craves.

He can just barely wrap his fingers around Puck's thickness, and he can't imagine how any girl or guy could take this thing without being split in two. Shaking that mental image from his head, Sam concentrates on stroking Puck, feeling the way his pulsating member continues to grow under his touch.

Puck bucks into Sam's hand, his hips having a mind of their own as they react to the blonde's skilled ministrations, little whimpers falling from his lips that he knows must sound out of place coming from him. But he can't help it, Sam is working him so good, spreading his spit over his shaft, squeezing gently in all the right places, sweeping his thumb over his slit and then _oh fuck,_ cupping his balls with his other hand, rolling them between his fingers and massaging them gently.

"Oh God," he groans, he head lulling back when he feels Sam's warm mouth engulf his cock again. His mouth and his hand work in perfect sync, working Puck's cock and balls until the man is humping into Sam's face, desperate for more of everything the blonde is giving him.

He can hear Sam choking on his size, but it just spurs him on more. Puck brings a hand up to cup the back of his head, his fingers slipping into blonde locks and tugging him forward, thrusting up and hitting the back of his throat over and over until Sam is gagging around his cock, pushing against his thigh to signal that he needs to breathe.

Puck lets him go reluctantly and the younger boy gasps in short breaths, turning his head away to cough and wince at the renewed pain in his nose before taking another deep breath and getting right back to it. Puck smiles at his dedication, his grip on Sam's head loosening in reward. He guides Sam up and down his cock, but doesn't force him to take any more than he can, just lets the boy set the pace and do his work.

Puck comes faster than he can ever remember, letting out a strangled roar as his body locks and his cock throbs underneath Sam's lips, shooting out ropes of warm cum down his throat. Sam drinks every drop down dutifully, his fist still slowly stroking him as he spurts, as if he's squeezing something out of a tube. Puck jerks into Sam's mouth a few more times before his body starts to relax as he empties himself, Sam's soothing tongue lapping at his slit to clean him off.

"Fuck, man," Puck gets out through a surprised laugh, his massive body slumping back against the wall. His eyes are heavy, but he manages to keep them open to watch Sam pull away from him, carefully releasing his cock and wiping at his mouth. "No way you've never done that before."

Sam swallows, tasting Puck's spunk in his throat. He looks everywhere but at the man in front of him. "I-uh, that's what I'm in here for. Prostitution."

"Really?" Puck questions, genuinely surprised. He runs a tired hand through his mohawk. He gives Sam a once over, he doesn't look like a junkie or anything. "You don't seem the type."

"I was doing it for my family," Sam explains, rocking back on his heels and getting to his feet before making his way back over to his bed. "We needed the extra money."

Puck nods, accepting his story. He knows all about doing things for people he loves, or _loves to fuck_, at least. "Well, that's good, then. For you, anyway. Probably won't hurt as much."

"What won't?"

"When I fuck that tight little ass of yours," Puck cheerfully informs him, casually tucking his softening cock back into his jumpsuit and zipping the front up again.

Sam's blood runs cold. "_What_?"

"You think I'm gonna protect you for free, kid?" Puck laughs, shaking his head. "I told you, I'll do it for a price."

"But, but I thought you just…"

"You think some head is enough to get Puckzilla on your side?" Puck questions, laughing again as he gets to his feet, striding over to the scared looking boy and leaning down to get to eye level with him. "You've got a nice mouth on you, but your ass is what I really want. And Puckzilla always gets what he wants."

He pats Sam on cheek patronizingly, smirking at him and Sam flinches, trying to shrink away from his touch. "I've only ever blown guys. I've never…"

"Never taken it up the ass before?" Sam shakes his head and Puck's smirk just gets bigger. "Well, good for _me_ then. I love a good virgin asshole."

Sam's asshole clenches at his words, imaging the monster cock he could barely fit in his mouth plowing into his tight hole. He shakes his head at the thought. "I-I don't think I want to do that."

"You want protection, you'll let me fuck you," Puck replies, simple as that. He's not too worried, they always let him do it in the end. He leans closer, his mouth right beside Sam's ear. "And trust me, kid, in here? You want protection."

* * *

The rest of Sam's first week goes by relatively uneventfully. He's careful to follow all the rules, keeps to himself, and manages to stay out of anyone's way. Puck continues to remind him of his offer, but Sam's starting to think he, thankfully, won't need it.

* * *

Turns out Sam's wrong, because just two days later, he finds himself surrounded by the same group of guys that jumped him earlier. They're in the bathroom again, but he has no idea what he could have possibly done to anger them this time. They close in on him and he frantically looks around for a guard, but finds Puck instead. He's casually leaning against the wall at the entrance to the showers, watching it all go down, waiting for a signal that Sam has finally given in. The blonde boy doesn't even think twice, and he looks imploringly at the man, silently begging him for help.

Puck looks way too smug for his own good as he pushes off the tiled door frame and struts his way over to them, making his enormous presence known. "Problem here, fellas?" he asks, his booming voice sounding even more commanding in the large, open room.

Sam can't believe how quickly the men in front of him change when they hear Puck. He'd probably laugh if he wasn't still so terrified. The guy Sam assumes to be their leader loosens his hold on Sam's jumpsuit and looks over at Puck nervously, but doesn't let him go yet. It's almost comical that this scary, tattooed guy is so obviously intimidated by Puck.

"Just having a little talk with the newbie here," he explains, the waver in his voice giving his fear away.

Puck nods as if he understands, before his expression hardens and his massive arms flex, his orange jumpsuit hanging off his waist, his tattooed upper body barely covered by a small, dirty wifebeater. "Yeah, well, _newbie_ here, is with _me_."

"Are-are you serious?" the guy asks, reluctantly releasing his hold on Sam and turning to Puck.

Before anyone can say anything else, Puck lunges forward and grabs the guy around the neck, ramming him hard into the tiled wall and applying pressure to his throat. Sam cringes when he hears the back of his head smack against the wall and he swallows as he watches the guy struggle against Puck's hold.

"The kid's mine," Puck snarls, lifting the guy up so that his feet are kicking above the ground. "And I know you know better than to mess with what's mine." Puck tightens his hold, a sadistic smile spreading across his face when the guy chokes and gags, his kicking getting more frantic the harder Puck squeezes. "I hear you or yours came near my boy again, and I'll rip your throat out and feed it to your little bitches, you hear me?"

Sam watches in awe as the guy he was just terrified of a minute ago nods frantically, looking like he's holding back tears, until Puck finally releases his hold and lets him drop back down to his feet, pushing him towards the exit. His cronies quickly follow him out, leaving Sam and Puck alone in the showers.

"You alright?" Puck asks, his whole demeanor shifting when he addresses his cellmate. If Sam hadn't just witnessed him threatening and scaring a whole group of guys, he'd never believe it just happened.

Sam nods, chewing his bottom lip and avoiding eye contact. "T-Thanks," he mumbles out, though it's nothing short of sincere.

"You can thank me later," Puck smirks, sending him a suggestive wink and slapping him hard on the ass before strolling back out of the showers and leaving Sam to contemplate what that just cost him.

* * *

Sam is dreading going back to his cell.

It's not that he thinks Puck would force himself on him – he knows that happens in jail and maybe he's naïve, but something tells him Puck isn't like that – but he's a strong believer in paying his debts and holding up his end of a bargain, so he plans on going through with it. Puck had made his terms clear, and Sam had accepted those terms when he silently asked for Puck's help earlier. In Sam's world, that's all there is to it.

It's just that he's scared. Scared of what it'll feel like, scared it will hurt.

Scared that he'll like it.

Sam has serviced more men than he can count, but it was strictly for the money. That's what he always told himself. He needed to provide for his family, so he sucked some guys off and got some quick cash out of it. He didn't fuck them and they certainly didn't fuck him, so he wasn't gay. He's _not_ gay. But if Puck fucks him in the ass and he likes it? That sounds pretty gay to him, and he's not sure there's any kind of rationale in the world that he could use to convince himself otherwise.

Still, though, a deal is a deal, so when they start ushering everyone out of the library and ordering them into their cells for the night, Sam sucks it up and walks tall back to his cell.

* * *

Puck is waiting for him when he finally gets there, talking lowly with a guard before shaking the man's hand and heading inside. The guard smirks knowingly at Sam as he passes him, and the blonde boy wonders why he's leaving in the first place, since there's been a guard stationed at the end of their cellblock every night he's been there. He realizes what's going on when he spots the bottle of lube on Puck's bed. He really does run this entire place.

"Anyone else give you any trouble?" Puck asks as Sam steps inside, closing the cell door behind him.

"No," the boy answers, his gratitude clear in his voice. "Thank you again for that."

"Not the kind of thank you I'm interested in, kid," Puck reminds him, plopping down on his bed and arranging himself in a similar position as the other night; his back leaning against the wall, his ass on the edge, his legs hanging open. Sam can spot his hard on through his jumpsuit. "I believe we had a deal."

Sam freezes for a moment, his back to Puck. He shuts his eyes and breathes deeply, drawing on all the courage he has before nodding slowly and bringing a hand up to the neck of his jumpsuit, peeling it open before turning back around to face Puck. "H-How does this work?" Sam asks, his eyes darting towards the cell door that provides zero privacy. "I mean, what if someone sees us?"

"Don't worry about it," Puck answers casually, lifting his hips and pushing his suit down his legs and kicking it off, leaving him in nothing but his worn undershirt. "Pulled some strings, nobody will bother us."

Sam vaguely hears his answer, but is too focused on the sight of Puck's cock to really register it. It's even more massive than he remembers it, and he feels a chill run from the top of his spine to his asshole as he imagines how it's going to feel inside of him. "I-I…"

Puck laughs when he notices the other boy staring, and grips his cock, stroking himself under Sam's gaze. "Relax, kid," he says encouragingly, shifting in his spot. "It's not gonna break you, I promise. I've got lots of lube and I'll stretch you nice and good. It's gonna feel amazing, I swear." Sam doesn't look convinced, but reluctantly moves towards the man when he beckons him over with his free hand. "Now get on your knees and give me an encore of last week, because fuck, man, your mouth is amazing."

Sam relaxes a bit at the command, easily slipping into his servicing mindset, and drops to his knees between Puck's legs. Wanting as much control as possible over this situation, Sam nudges the man's hand away from his shaft and replaces it with his own, seamlessly continuing his strong strokes as he leans forward and teases his slit with the tip of his tongue, running it up and down and slurping up the precum that's already leaking out.

Puck hums in satisfaction at the warm mouth working his cock, closes his eyes and leans back, enjoying the pleasure coursing through him. While his past cellmates have been good fucks with tight little asses, it's rare that he gets one that gives good head. Usually they're sloppy and inexperienced, but not this kid. This kid is clearly a pro, and Puck looks forward to taking advantage of that as much as possibly over the next fifty odd days.

"Oh _fuck_," he moans when Sam pulls his cock back and licks down the underside of his shaft until he gets to his nuts. Puck's eyes roll to the back of his head as Sam manages to get both of them into his large mouth, rolling them around with his tongue and sucking on them until Puck's legs are jerking in reaction. "Jesus fucking…"

Sam continues to work dutifully, alternating his attention between Puck's cock and his balls, secretly hoping he'll be able to make him cum so hard he won't have the energy to fuck him tonight. He's clearly more transparent than he thought, because soon Puck is pushing his head away, begging him to stop.

He reluctantly releases Puck's cock from his mouth, wiping his lips off with the back of his free hand, the other still holding Puck's slicked, hard dick upright in front of him. She swallows as he waits for Puck's instructions, ignoring the bitter taste of the man's cock that lingers in his mouth.

"Wh-What do I do now?" Sam eventually asks, feeling that little bit of control he had slipping away.

"Get undressed and get on your bed," Puck tells him, his voice a weird mix of strained and commanding.

Sam gets to his feet and turns around as he starts pushing the orange fabric the rest of the way down his body, hooking the hem of his boxers as he does and bringing them down with it. Instead of bending down, he kicks them off the bottom of his feet, moving them out of the way as he kneels on his bed, not sure what to do now.

Before he can ask, he feels Puck's hand on his shoulder, pushing him down. He lets the man take the lead, giving him free reign to arrange his body however way he needs it, and he ends up curled up on his knees and elbows, his chin tucked in and his ass in the open. He feels as exposed and embarrassed as he did during his exam his first night, and he's glad his face is hidden, because he knows it must be bright red.

Puck squats down behind him and squeezes the boy's pale ass cheeks, massaging them for a moment before he spreads them and gets a good look at his pucker. He licks his lips at the sight - there's nothing quite like a nice tight virgin asshole - brushing a thumb over it and smiling at the way the blonde immediately tenses at the touch.

"Relax, blondie," he sighs, repeating the motion a few more times until he feels Sam loosen up under his hands. Once the boy has relaxed, he leans forward and gives his hole a lick, tightening his hold on Sam when he jumps in surprise.

Sam bites back a yelp of surprise and, he hates to admit, a moan of pleasure. He's not sure what he was expecting, but a wet, strong tongue lapping at his hole wasn't it. He didn't even know this was something anyone did, but he has to admit it feels fucking amazing. He relaxes completely under the ministrations of Puck's tongue, letting little whimpers escape as the man picks up his pace.

He's so lost in pleasure that he barely even flinches when Puck presses the tip of his finger against his moist hole and starts pushing in. It's certainly a strange feeling, but not entirely unwelcomed. Sam holds his breath and lets Puck work his tight hole, slowly pushing his entire finger inside of him before pulling out and doing it over again, sliding in a little easier the second time.

"Mmm, you fucking like that don't you?" Puck laughs as he starts pumping in and out of Sam, feeling his tight hole slowly stretching around his finger. He pulls back so just the tip of his finger is still inside and brings his middle finger up, spitting onto them and pushing them both back inside. "I knew you'd like it up the ass. You had bottom bitch written all over you. Can't wait to get my cock in there."

Puck fingers him roughly, curling his digits at all the right times, adding more spit when it's needed, and Sam hates how fucking good it feels. He hates how his body reacts, the way his dick hardens a little bit more each time Puck digs in deep, the way his skin tingles and his ears burn. The way his asshole clenches and pulls Puck's fingers deeper inside him.

Puck doesn't stop until he's able to get three fingers inside, and Sam's asshole doesn't automatically shrink as soon as he pulls out. He spreads the boy's cheeks again, admiring the gaping hole he's created and spits into it, pressing his fat thumb inside and spreading it around the not-as-tight-as-it-was-five-minutes-ago hole.

"Think you're ready for my cock, boy?" Puck muses, and Sam knows it's a rhetorical question, so he keeps his mouth shut, trying not to squirm under Puck's gaze. "Yeah, I think you're ready." Puck stands up and grabs the bottle of lube from his bed, quickly spreading it over his cock and then covering Sam's asshole with it.

The blonde jumps a bit at the cool liquid, but otherwise doesn't betray his feelings. He tries to steady his breathing as he hears Puck cap the bottle again and toss it beside him before gripping his waist. He knows what comes next.

"Kneel up a bit," Puck orders, tugging on Sam's hips so the boy will uncurl a little. Sam obeys, pushing up on his elbows so that he's on all fours now, his ass rising to be level with Puck's crotch. He thinks he's doing pretty good until he tenses again when he feels the tip of Puck's cock against his hole. "Relax," Puck says again, applying just a bit of pressure, but not forcing himself yet. "It'll just hurt more the more tense you are. Just relax and trust me."

Sam nods and tries his best to relax, but a stray thought pops into his mind as Puck starts to press forward. "Wait, wait, wait. Are you using a condom?"

"Fuck rubber, man," Puck laughs, gripping the base of his dick and slapping it against Sam's wet and waiting hole a few times. "We all get tested every week in here, remember? And trust me, it's so much better bareback. Bottom bitches like you are always little cumsluts, too. Besides, I come way too much for condoms," Puck adds with a smirk. "No shut up and let me fuck you."

Without waiting for Sam to agree, Puck grips his hip harder and starts pressing forward, watching with hungry eyes as Sam's asshole stretches around the crown of his cock until the head pops inside.

Sam lets out a huge puff of air as his asshole shrinks around Puck's cock and just waits for more. He squeezes his eyes shut and sucks his bottom lip between his teeth as Puck continues forward, his rectum burning as his massive size fills him. The lube helps, and it doesn't exactly _hurt_ yet, but it's an unbelievably foreign feeling, and Sam's insides twists as Puck bottoms out.

Puck holds his position for no more than a few moments until he's pulling out and pushing back in again. It's just shallow thrusts at first, and it miraculously still doesn't hurt too much, but Sam is still just so overwhelmed by everything. The hands on his hips, the cock in his ass, the feeling in the pit of his stomach. It's all too much, but he still takes it.

He sucks it up and takes it, determined to endure the experience, but then, as Puck starts to cant into him harder, grazing this perfect pleasure spot deep inside him, it actually starts to feel _good_.

"Oh God," Sam cries, unable to hold it back this time. He feels his arms starting to shake underneath him, and he has to drop back down to his elbows so he doesn't land face first into the mattress. "Oh, oh, fuck, oh, f-fucking, holy shit," he mutters out incoherently, his brain short circuiting the harder Puck thrusts into him.

Puck grunts in approval at Sam's moans, that familiar smug satisfaction of being right washing over him, causing him to piston his hips harder into the younger boy. Their thighs slap together loudly each time they connect, and Puck is sure everyone in the cellblock can hear them fucking, and it just urges him on.

Readjusting his grip on Sam's hips, Puck drops a bit lower and pulls the kid back into him, jackhammering into the blonde's ass as hard as he can. "Fucking take it, bitch," he hisses through labored breathed, rutting up into him so violently that Sam has to grab onto the frame of the metal bed to keep his body planted. "You fucking love this, don't you? Big fat cock pounding that tight little ass."

Sam actually moans out a "_Fuck yes_" at the question, and is too far gone to fully comprehend what he just admits. Because it doesn't just feel good anymore, it feels amazing. Puck's cock is _huge_, and he can feel his ring of muscles expanding to accommodate his size each time he thrusts into him, and coupled with the way Puck slams into his prostate, it's pretty much the most pleasure Sam has ever felt at once.

He doesn't let himself think about what that means.

Instead, he lets Puck throw his body around like a rag doll, rearranging his limbs and torso in different positions, fucking him harsh and steady the whole way through.

"Can't wait to come in this ass," he grunts, pushing Sam's face into the mattress as he gets to his feet on the bed above him and humps him like a dog, like some huge Doberman or something. The faster he bucks into him, the more erratic his thrusts get, until he lets out a huge roar and explodes. Sam feels an unbelievable warmth blossom inside his ass, and he knows immediate it's Puck's cum.

"Ohhh, oh, oh," the blonde whimpers as Puck fills his ass with his warm load, and before he knows what's happen, he feels that familiar tugging in his balls and soon his own cock is leaking underneath him, spurting his salty semen onto his bed sheets. "Holy fuck, that feels amazing," Sam admits, Puck's pulsating cock throbbing as it continues to shoot out streams of thick milky cum into his asshole.

Puck wasn't lying before, he really does come a lot, and soon Sam's full and he's slowly pulling out, watching the way his used, gaping asshole leaks his cum, thick ropes flowing out of him and running down to his emptied ballsack and dripping down to add to the mess on the sheets.

It might be Puck's favorite sight in the world, and he can't keep his eyes off Sam's contracting hole. "So fucking hot," he grunts, squeezing his slowly softening base and guiding his cock down to Sam's balls to collect the dripping cum and trail it back up to push it back inside. "God, I'm gonna love stuffing you full of cum. Fucking that tight ass for hours, filling it up with loads and loads of cum until you're fucking swollen. _Fuck_."

Sam's vision finally starts to focus and when he sees his dripping cock and the stained sheets underneath him, he knows.

He belongs to Puck now.

* * *

To make sure everyone knows it, Puck proceeds to spend the next week fucking Sam hard and loud all over the prison; in the laundry room, in the showers, in front of anyone and everyone.

He needs to make sure everyone there knows Sam's his, and well, subtly has never been his strong suit.

It's rough and it's humiliating, and Sam can't believe how much he gets off on being dominated in front of a bunch of cheering inmates, but he does. Puck fucks him fast and hard and Sam comes faster and harder.

It sends the message loud and clear. Nobody messes with Sam again.


End file.
